


Be Hands Holding A Knife

by LookingForDroids



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Loyalty, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Padmé reclaims what was hers.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Be Hands Holding A Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



In public, Vader hunts at his Master’s will; in private, in the decaying safehouse where she lets him find her, she touches his arm and he trembles beneath the armor. She can’t dismantle it without killing him, but she can press her mouth to his gloved hand, remind him who he was.

Her breath catches, quickens, at the taste of leather, the way he kneels. She hasn’t forgotten either – but that isn’t why. She never wanted compromise, but in a broken galaxy, a politician needs to understand breaking points.

Vader stands at the Emperor’s side. When she commands, he’ll obey.


End file.
